Hepatitis C virus (“HCV”) infection is associated with progressive liver pathology, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. Standard of care for treating chronic HCV infection generally comprises administration of peginterferon-alpha in combination with ribavirin to the patient. Treatment often additionally comprises administering a hepatitis C protease inhibitor to genotype 1-infected patients. Many patients, however, suffer side effects from the treatment, and viral elimination from the body is often inadequate. In view of the limited efficacy and tolerability of such standard of care treatment, there remains a need for new drugs to treat HCV infection.